Boring Song
by TJSCtruewillbe
Summary: John Watson, ancien militaire commence à dispenser des cours à la faculté de Londres. Il pensait que cela allait être simple puisqu'il allait enseigner la médecine, mais malheureusement il dû écoper d'enseigner à d'autre classe où un certain je-sais-tout semble être facilement ennuyé. UA Johnlock
1. One day at school

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont inspirés de la série Sherlock elle même inspiré des personnages de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Ceci est une histoire **UA** donc univers alternatif. J'utiliserais donc les personnages avec leur caractère mais dans un contexte autre que celui habituel. Il y aura une romance **homosexuelle** , ce qui n'aime pas ce genre de relation peuvent donc s'abstenir de lire.

* * *

Cela était son tout premier jour à l'Université. On lui avait directement donné les élèves en cursus Master deuxième année de médecine à qui il dispensait la plupart de ses cours, mais aussi quelques amphithéâtres de d'autres filières, notamment ceux de chimie et physique.

Le stress était au rendez-vous alors qu'il entrait dans son premier cours. C'était un cours de science de la génétique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait insisté pour qu'il prenne en charge cette matière, sachant qu'il n'avait été que médecin à l'armée, donc absolument pas expert en génétique et étude de l'ADN. Mais on lui avait assuré que si il lisait correctement les livres à sa disposition en rapport avec le programme et qu'il avait un temps soit peu de pédagogie, il y arriverait sans problème.

Sauf que personne ne lui avait parlé du problème. LE problème le plus épineux lorsque l'on devait enseigné quelque chose auquel on ne comprenait strictement rien : les élèves qui savaient strictement tout.

Parmi eux, il avait un étudiant qui avait sauté quelques classes dans son parcours, finissant donc son master à seulement 22 ans. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, mais étant resté dans un camps militaire en tant que médecin, il avait appris quelque règles de politesse qu'il trouvait abjecte que l'on ne prenne pas en compte. Parmi elle, il y avait évidemment le respect du temps de parole. Hors cet élève n'en avait aucun, respect.

Au début il l'avait comme scanné, il le savait car il était au premier rang de l'amphithéâtre. Il s'était senti légèrement gêné, mais il essaya de rien transparaitre, s'appuyant un peu plus sur sa canne à cause de son inconfort en essayant tout de même de rester le plus droit possible.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, je suis le professeur John Watson... Je vais...

\- Docteur...

John s'arrêta de parler, ses yeux tombant sur l'élève au premier rang qui avait parlé. Fronçant les sourcils, il lui demanda :

\- Comment ?

\- Vous êtes docteur et en vue de votre attitude, c'est votre premier cours donc vous n'êtes pas à proprement parlé professeur, enfin pas tant que vous n'en avez pas fais vos preuves.

John crispa sa mâchoire, décidant d'ignorer cette personne. Il se dit que si personne n'était assis à plus de trois rang de cet élève, ce n'était peut-être pas dû au fait d'être trop proche du professeur, mais peut-être plutôt de cette personne légèrement irritante. Il se contenta donc juste d'articuler :

\- En effet je suis médecin chercheur au sein de cet Université et j'ai comme charge d'enseigner les troncs communs des cours de médecine mais aussi cette matière : la génétique au sein du cursus de chimie et physique. J'espère que vous serez très attentif et que vous ferez des recherches approfondi sur les notions qui seront abordés ici, car nous n'aurons malheureusement pas le temps de tout approfondir en vue du progr...

\- Le problème n'est pas plutôt que vous ne connaissez aucune notion de génétique ?

C'était encore une fois l'étudiant du premier rang. John le détailla rapidement, pour pouvoir en parler à ses collègues et savoir si il était le seul à être éperdument ennuyé par son comportement. Il semblait avoir tout juste la vingtaine, les cheveux bouclés tombant court sur sa nuque, ils étaient sombres comme la nuit ce qui offrait un contraste impressionnant avec ses yeux. Car ces yeux... ils étaient d'un bleu/gris/vert indescriptible qui semblaient pouvoir tout voir, absolument tout, scannant sans arrêt le monde qui l'entoure.

\- Donc, nous allons d'abord reparler très brièvement des bases afin de remettre tout le monde à niveau et repartir sur de bonnes bas...

\- Ennuyeux.

L'étudiant ramassa ses affaires en s'en allant. John ne su pas quoi faire, légèrement choqué et énervé à propos de ce... jeune homme qui n'avait probablement jamais appris les notions de respect. Il le laissa donc partir, réprimant le léger rougissement sur ses joues. Il était en colère mais ce n'était pas le plus important : il fallait qu'il rattrape son cours et ne perde plus de temps. Il vit soudainement un relâchement dans les rangs lorsque l'élève était parti, puis une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts leva la main, souriant timidement. John lui donna la parole gentiment :

\- Je vous écoute. Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Justine... Je souhaitais vous dire, et je pense parler pour tout le monde, ne prenez rien de ce que ce malade vous dit à cœur et juste ignorez le. Généralement il s'en va deux minutes après chaque cours. Donc ne vous laissez pas brusquer par ce genre de personne.

John lui sourit. _« Bien aimable dis donc les jeunes entre eux »._ Puis il réprima l'envie de prendre un parti. Après tout, ce jeune homme avait été détestable sans raison. Donc John prit ses fiches et commença la lecture. Son cours se termina sans aucune embuche, cela le rassura et il pu partir à la pause déjeuner directement.

Il entra dans la salle des professeurs souhaitant faire connaissance avec quelques collègues et discuter peut-être de cet élève étrange.

Il croisa une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, les cheveux blonds très clairs, les yeux bleus avec un sourire adorable.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Watson, lui dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

\- Mary... Mary Morstan, professeur de chimie organique.

John ne pu retenir un sourire, professeur de chimie, elle savait peut-être quelque chose à propos de son élève. Ils commencèrent une conversation des plus basiques, elle lui demandait si son premier cours s'était bien passé, lui depuis combien de temps elle était là, elle lui demandait si il avait eu le temps de visiter le campus, il lui répondit que non et qu'il acceptait avec joie qu'elle soit sa guide.

C'est donc avec le cœur un peu plus léger, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria pour prendre un thé avant de faire la visite complète de la faculté.

\- Vous êtes donc docteur... pourquoi avez vous échoué ici ?

\- Parce que j'étais médecin à l'armée, j'ai fais un service de 5 ans, je souhaitais m'engager bien plus mais malheureusement j'ai été blessé...

Il fini sa phrase en montrant sa canne de la tête. Elle lui sourit en posant affectueusement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Cela a dû être vraiment dur. Où avez vous servi ?

\- En...

\- Afghanistan ou en Irak sans nul doute.

John se retourna doucement en entendant la voix derrière lui. C'était l'élève récalcitrant. Tout en crispant sa mâchoire, il dévisagea l'élève en sifflant à travers ses lèvres :

\- Comment savez vous tout ça ?

Mary resserra sa poigne sur ses doigts, espérant pouvoir rattrapé ses mots afin qu'ils ne jouissent pas d'entendre un des « fameux » discours de Sherlock Holmes.

\- C'est évident, souffla le brun en resserrant les livres qu'il avait dans ses bras. Vous êtes bronzé mais pas uniformément, au dessus de vos poignets il y a clairement une délimitation, vous étiez donc en extérieur, logique pour un soldat. Le fait que vous n'ayez pas repris votre couleur d'origine montre plusieurs choses : que vous avez une peau qui se reconstruit et se renouvelle assez mal, ce qui peut-être changé rapidement, parlez en à votre dermatologiste mais cela montre aussi une très forte exposition au soleil qui en plus d'avoir duré 5 ans, si j'ai bien entendu, a été très agressive pour votre peau. Où est-ce que l'on envoie généralement les soldats sous un soleil torride, en Afghanistan ou en Irak, d'où ma question.

John ne pu retenir sa bouche de s'ouvrir sous la surprise, un sourcil remontant jusqu'à créer les trois rides que son front commençait doucement à dessiner. Alors qu'il allait l'interroger, Mary lança à l'élève :

\- William, je ne pense pas qu'il est vraiment poli de s'adresser ainsi à son professeur. Nous étions en pleine conversation et il n'est absolument incorrect de s'émisser dans celle-ci sans en avoir été invité.

John vit le prénommé William se crisper à son nom.

\- Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, cracha t-il.

John se retourna vers Mary qui lui écrasait les phalanges sous la colère :

\- Vos parents vous ont nommé William ! Si vous rendez une autre de vos copies avec un autre nom, je me verrais dans l'obligeance de vous notez comme ayant remis copie blanche, est-ce bien clair ?

John pouvait voir la fumée sortir du crâne des deux protagonistes. Il décida une retraite qui pouvait lui apporter amusement et questionnement. Il décida donc de laisser Mary se calmer autour de son thé, se levant avec le sien et interpellant Sherlock qui tournait les talons.

\- Puisque vous souhaitez tant me parler Monsieur Holmes, je vous demanderais si vous avez la gentillesse de me faire visiter l'établissement.

Sherlock fit un signe de tête vers son professeur, foudroyant du regard une dernière fois Mary avant de partir à grande enjambée, laissant John le suivre, rouspétant après lui car il se déplaçait trop rapidement.

Sherlock fit volte face dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls au détour d'un couloir, surprenant John qui continuait d'avancer péniblement.

\- J'étais venu vous dire que mon comportement de tout à l'heure était, peut-être, un peu trop... direct et que j'essaierais de me faire comprendre avec plus de diplomatie la prochaine fois.

John fronça les sourcils, essayant de reprendre son souffle par la même occasion.

\- On vous a demandé de vous excusez ?

Sherlock crispa sa mâchoire avant de désigner les murs de l'établissement :

\- Mon frère ainé est un grand donateur, il apprécie rarement que j'entache la réputation des Holmes par mes répliques acerbes, soit disant.

John écarquilla les yeux avant d'essayer de se reprendre et de parler à son tour :

\- Vous êtes de CETTE famille de Holmes ? Les plus riche de Londres ?!

Sherlock le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui poussait entre les épaules.

\- A noter qu'en plus d'avoir une des matières les plus passionnantes dans les mains, sans expérience aucune pour la pédagogie, une fragilité psychologique énorme, vous êtes aussi un abrutit.

John tendit son index vers lui, essayant d'être le plus menaçant possible :

\- Qu'avez vous dit ? Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi !

\- Il va falloir se détacher de la guerre Docteur. Votre boitement est psychosomatique, cela crève les yeux, sinon vous prendriez une chaine dès que l'occasion se présente, or, vous n'hésitez pas à faire votre cours d'amphithéâtre en faisant les cent pas. Les tremblements dans votre main s'arrête dès que vous avez une conversation quelque peu intelligente, comme maintenant... Intéressant.

Sherlock se permit un sourire alors que John détailla sa main qui ne tremblait plus, en effet. Il détourna le regard pour éviter que le jeune homme en face de lui ne voit son regard bluffé. Il le regarda donc seulement quand ses yeux eu pris une teinte plus impassible.

\- Vous me faites visiter alors ?

\- Vous êtes tellement lent.

John foudroya du regard l'arrière du crâne de Sherlock alors qu'ils avançaient ensemble. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la bibliothèque, dans les différents amphithéâtres et salles de cours, discutant peu. John n'avait appris de leur parcours que : Sherlock avait 22 ans, qu'il avait apprit sa vie qu'en une demi-seconde, qu'il avait pu deviné le mois et l'année de sa naissance, riant à demi-couvert sur le fait qu'il allait fêter ses trente ans prochainement. Sherlock lui raconta aussi brièvement comment son frère en était arrivé à devenir le bienfaiteur de l'école et à quel point il était influant. Puis Sherlock proposa qu'ils retournent à la bibliothèque. Là-bas, il se dirigea vers les rayons de génétique, demandant au professeur de tendre les bras afin qu'il lui donne des bouquins un par un, le poids devenant de plus en plus lourd. John s'exécuta, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, avant de trébucher légèrement en déposant les bouquins sur la table d'à côté, se rattrapant de justesse sur le manteau long de son élève. Gêné il s'assit à la table et ne bougea plus.

\- Voici les livres qu'il faut que vous lisiez si vous souhaitez comprendre ce que vous allez enseigné. Je vous les ai donné par ordre de difficultés. Ici, il posa son index sur une des tranches, se trouve le livre le plus simple détaillant avec une très grande simplicité les notions primaires de bases, si vous n'en comprenez pas un mot... je vous proposerais d'échanger votre place avec une collégienne. Puis celui-ci, il montra le livre le plus bas de la pile, est évidemment le plus compliqué, il vous permettra d'aller un peu plus loin que le programme afin d'en comprendre chaque point de notions, au moins avec celui-ci vous saurez de quoi vous parler...

John resta bouche bée. Qui était le professeur à présent ?

\- Vous souhaitiez bien me faire faire le tour du bâtiment afin de me conseiller des lectures ?

\- Vous savez, il est très rare de trouver des professeurs compétents. A vrai dire je crois qu'il n'y en a aucun ici, mais vous êtes quelqu'un qui souhaite partager, vous avez un regard bon et un maintien droit. Les cinq années passés au camps militaire vous ont appris le respect, mais la gentillesse et la bonté sont invraisemblablement des qualités que vous avez appris seul. Alors, pourquoi pas aider la seule personne qui à l'air de souhaiter faire quelque chose ici ?

\- Vous...

John ne savait plus quoi dire, il vit une léger sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres de son élève qui commença à se lever pour le laisser à ses occupations.

\- Vous êtes fantastique.

Sherlock s'arrêta, choqué. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un trouvait son talent fantastique. Il le remercia d'un coup de tête avant de partir :

\- Travaillez bien Docteur Watson, peut-être que vos cours deviendront moins... ennuyeux...

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. C'est ma première UA (et aussi la première Sherlock/John que j'upload ici même si je vais tout de suite créer une autre histoire en parallèle) j'espère que cela vous plaira en tout cas :)

 _TJSC_


	2. 221B Baker Street

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis ravie car vous m'avez tous envoyé de magnifiques reviews, ça me touche énormément. Voici la suite (car oui oui je ne vais pas poster chaque semaines les suites de chacune de mes fictions d'un coup ^^ Je vais "attribué" pour chaque fiction un jour de publication. Pour celle-ci, ce sera donc le dimanche, d'où ma première suite aujourd'hui ;) ).

J'espère que cette suite (quoi que courte) ne vous déplaira pas.

* * *

John avait eu le temps d'étudier deux des premiers livres que Sherlock lui avait montré avant de devoir dispenser encore une fois le cours de génétique. Il soupira alors que sa main traînait sur la clenche de la porte. Il appréhendait car il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Sherlock ne soit encore une fois au premier rang. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était autant stressé, Sherlock était son élève ce n'était pas à lui de lui apprendre à diriger son cours. Il avait lui-même réussi avec facilité à enseigner les matières de médecine, il s'y était senti libre, sans aucun stress ça avait été plaisant contrairement à l'amphithéâtre de Génétique.

John prit son courage à deux mains avant de rentrer dans la salle. Ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement le brun au premier rang, il y était, évidemment. Il inspira doucement avant de commencer son cours :

\- Donc nous avons vu, lundi les méthodes afin de prélever les échantillons, nous allons voir très rapidement aujourd'hui comment les traiter.

John s'éclaircit la gorge légèrement mal à l'aise en voyant du coin de l'œil Sherlock qui tapait doucement son crayon à papier contre ses lèvres.

\- Il y a plusieurs façons de les étudier selon la nature des échantillons. Pour tout ce qui est organique vous pouvez utiliser le microscope, les sondes ou encore...

John s'interrompit en voyant Sherlock le fixer en tapant ses doigts contre la table. Il arrivait pas a se concentrer.

\- ou encore...

\- Ennuyeux.

John ne put s'empêcher de se crisper sur ses notes tandis que Sherlock se levait en empaquetant ses affaires.

John s'éclaircissait la voix une nouvelle fois avant de continuer son cours.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, John sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers la cafétéria pour prendre un thé et se détendre doucement. Arrivé à la table où il s'asseyait tout les jours avec ses collègues, se trouvait Sherlock qui l'observait en fronçant ses sourcils, ses jambes étendus devant lui et les mains sous son menton. John décida de l'ignorer et de se mettre sur la table d'a côté. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir l'élève se déplacer et s'assoir devant lui.

\- Je suis plutôt déçu... Est-ce que vous avez lu les livres au moins ?

John crispa son point sur la hanse de sa tasse jusqu'à ce que ses jointures ne deviennent blanches. Il était plus que agacer par le jeune homme face à lui.

\- Je sais pas quoi vous dire, commença t-il en essayant de garder sa voix le plus calme possible, vous vous permettez de me donner du travail, vous n'écoutez pas un mot de mon cours et vous en sortez dès que vous en avez l'occasion.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc rien ? L'interrogea Sherlock en fronçant ses sourcils une fois de plus. Si je vous donne ces conseils c'est pour que vous ne soyez pas payé à lire des fiches inutiles et que vous soyez capables de corriger des copies plutôt que de n'être qu'une machine a QCM. Si je m'en vais c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas capable à ce jour d'être suffisamment intéressant pour que je perde mon temps. Je vous écoute donc mais vous êtes... Ennuyeux.

John vit rouge alors qu'il était choqué par ce que son élève osait lui dire. En effet il était important, autant pour sa carrière que pour l'avenir de ses étudiants, qu'il comprenne de quoi il parlait : d'ailleurs il avait beaucoup apprécié le fait que le jeune homme lui conseille des livres... John eut envie d'étrangler le brun, il y avait une différence entre l'aider en le guidant sur un choix de lecture, et le fait d'être un abominable idiot en ne le laissant même pas finir sa première phrase !

\- Comment pouviez vous juger que je ne serais pas intéressant alors que je n'ai même pas fini mon introduction ?

Sherlock haussa les sourcils en tapant doucement de ses longs doigts sur la table.

\- Vous hésitiez, vous aviez besoin de vos notes afin de vous rappeler de votre intro ! Comment pouvez vous croire intéresser le moindre élève si vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous souvenir d'une introduction ? Je paris que vous n'avez pas retenu un seul mot des livres que vous avez lu.

\- Ah oui ? Testez moi.

Sherlock eut un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, ses yeux clairs prenant une teinte amusée. John, lui regrettait d'avoir utiliser ces mots. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le prendre ?

\- Bien, commença l'élève en scannant le professeur du regard, A.D.N c'est quoi ?

John soupira en voyant la simplicité de la question, il avait quand même fait des études de médecine, il n'était pas complètement idiot.

\- Acide désoxyribonucléique, il est de deux hélices composé de nucléotides fonctionnant par paires : Adénine avec la Thymine, La Cytosine avec la Guanine. L'ADN est comme un code et il défini chaque être vivant et certains virus.

\- Bien, l'ARN ?

\- On parle de la transcription de l'ARN pour parler des gènes qui composent l'ADN. Il y a l'ARN non codant ou l'ARN codant qui sont traduits en protéines par des ribosomes.

Sherlock semblait être d'accord avec son discours. Il eut un léger sourire en le désignant de son index.

\- Les allèles, comment les allèles peuvent déterminer une caractéristique ? Donnez moi un exemple.

\- Il y a plusieurs allèles sur chaque chromosome. Si nous prenons par exemple... les mouches, certaines ont des ailes rondes, d'autre plus allongé. Si l'allèle dominant est celui des ailes rondes, alors lorsqu'on marie une mouche aile ronde à une aile allongé, tout les enfants seront porteur ailes allongés tout en étant à ailes courtes. Les allèles peuvent donc être dominant ou récessif, les dominants s'exprimeront quoi qu'il arrive tandis que les récessifs, il faut une paire d'allèle pour que cela s'exprime.

\- Sauf ?

John crispa sa mâchoire tandis qu'il commençait à en avoir franchement marre de son élève. Il siffla donc entre ses dents :

\- Sauf sur le chromosome Y ou X seulement chez les hommes, car le Y n'est pas considéré comme une paire avec le X. Donc les allèles comme par exemple, celui du Daltonisme qui est récessif s'exprimeront. Donc un homme ayant un chromosome X daltonien, sera forcément daltonien.

Sherlock continua à lui poser des dizaines et des dizaines de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus à répondre. Excédé, il finit sa tasse avant de se lever et de partir. Il eut envie d'étrangler Sherlock lorsqu'il entendit sa voix qui le suivait :

\- Je fais ça pour que vous ne perdez pas votre temps dans cet amphi, c'est à vous de me prouver votre valeur et que votre place est bien ici.

\- J'ai rien à prouver, je suis votre professeur ! Siffla John en se retournant vers son élève au détour d'un couloir.

\- Pour l'instant vous n'êtes qu'un médecin militaire mis à la retraite à cause d'une blessure dû à une balle à l'épaule. Lorsque vous m'apprendrez quelque chose ou tout du moins lorsque vous aurez titiller ma curiosité, je vous considérerais comme mon professeur, Docteur Watson.

John le dévisagea en ne comprenant pas. Sherlock était impassible, droit, son long manteau sur ses épaules frêles, le col remonté recouvert d'une échappé bleu marine. Il semblait plus âgé que ses 22 ans et très intelligent. John ne savait pas quoi penser de lui, il semblait s'inquiéter pour lui qu'il soit un mauvais professeur tout en étant exécrable.

\- Vous êtes perplexe John Watson ?

\- Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom. Nous ne sommes pas amis, je suis votre professeur.

\- Vous semblez réellement affecté par le fait que je puisse l'oublier.

John soupira alors qu'il s'en allait une nouvelle fois, il fut soulagé de ne pas être suivi par son élève cette fois.

Sa journée se termina sans soucis et il retourna à son petit appartement, faisant encore 20min de taxi pour y arriver. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'il avait commencé à l'université et il s'était rendu compte qu'il fallait absolument qu'il change d'appartement. Même si son loyer n'était pas cher, il payait tellement en taxi qu'il allait exploser son budget. Il avait rendez-vous le lendemain pour visiter un appartement au centre de Londres en colocation. La colocation ne le dérangeait pas tant que son colocataire ne le dérange pas trop dans son sommeil. Il regarda l'annonce une dernière fois :

 _« Location d'un appartement T3 : 2 chambres (dont une à l'étage), une cuisine aménagé. Le prix indiqué est tout compris. L'appartement est meublé. Le profil du colocataire parfait : un homme de préférence, calme qui apprécie le violon (tout du moins qui n'en est pas dérangé), qui apprécie de ne pas parler continuellement. »_

John soupira en regardant l'adresse "221B Baker street" vivement le lendemain, 14h30. Il avait directement rendez vous avec son colocataire qui lui avait envoyé un message très court :

 _'Ma logeuse Madame Hudson ne sera pas là demain, je vous ferais donc visiter Monsieur Watson. - SH'_

John fronça les sourcils "SH" il haussa les épaules en allant se coucher, toutes ses affaires trainant dans les cartons.

Le lendemain John héla un taxi dans la rue avant de lui indiquer :

\- Baker street s'il vous plaît.

Arrivé il prit le heurtoir dans sa main afin de toquer, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de le faire. Ses yeux tomba sur des pieds nus, remontant doucement jusqu'à voir des jambes nues, un peignoir qui resserrait la taille fine puis le cou blanc qui se terminait sur une tête où siégeait un demi-sourire et des yeux clairs amusés.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Watson, je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter il me semble.

John soupira en se traitant d'idiot. "SH" évidemment, pourquoi avait-il voulu se leurrer en se disant que ce n'était qu'une horrible coïncidence.

\- Je suppose que non en effet, William Holmes.

Sherlock se crispa en le faisant rentrer, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. Je serais intransigeant à ce propos.

John le suivit et tomba sur un appartement très encombré, assez poussiéreux. Il tourna son regard accusateur sur Sherlock qui haussa ses épaules. Il alla vers le fauteuil rouge qui siégeait au milieu du salon, près de l'âtre de la cheminée. Il prit son violon et commença à jouer.

John soupira en visitant seul l'appartement puisque visiblement son élève n'avait pas envie d'arrêter de jouer pour daigner lui montrer le chemin. Il rentra dans la cuisine qui était légèrement sale, puis se dirigea vers la première chambre, celle du rez de chaussée. Elle était spacieuse avec un grand lit, des draps bordeaux éparpillés sur tout le matelas. Il semblait évident que ce n'était pas sa chambre, ou alors on n'avait pas fait le lit depuis un petit moment. Les draps étaient emmêlés dans un mélo quasi artistique, on pouvait voir l'emprunte d'un corps sur le lit et sur l'oreiller, la forme d'une tête. Non cela ne devait définitivement pas être sa chambre. John était tellement en train de contempler la salle qu'il ne remarqua pas que le violon s'était arrêté.

\- C'est ma chambre, chuchota Sherlock au dessus de l'épaule droite de John.

Il sursauta en se retournant vers Sherlock, déglutissant en tombant quasiment sur le torse de son élève. Il avait honte d'être tellement petit, le sommet de son crâne étant à la hauteur du menton de son vis-à-vis.

Il recula en opinant se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour découvrir sa chambre où siégeait un lit double avec des draps bleu. La chambre venait d'être dépoussiérée, elle était très propre, les meubles bien agencés et vidés. John grimaça avant de se retourner et voir dans l'embrasure de la porte Sherlock qui le regardait en croisant les bras :

\- Alors ? Le prix à quelque peu changé à la baisse, ça fera 100 livres de moins finalement.

John haussa les sourcils et lui demanda pourquoi.

\- La logeuse avait un mari qui traînait dans de mauvaises affaires, je lui ai fournis les preuves pour qu'il puisse être reconnu coupable. Elle me baisse donc le loyer pour me remercier.

John l'observa surpris. Rigolait-il ? Non il semblait très sérieux. Dans tout les cas, payer seulement 350 livres pour un tel espace, il ne trouverait pas mieux même si cela signifiait vivre avec son élève. Tant que personne n'était au courant de cet arrangement, ça ne pourrait pas porter préjudice.

\- Bien, je pense que je peux délivrer ma réponse, je suis très intéressé par cette colocation.

Il s'attendait que Sherlock lui dise qu'il y avait des conditions à leur arrangement. Mais Sherlock se contenta de lui dire qu'il pouvait emménager dès le soir même. John acquiesça en retournant à la porte d'entrée pour aller chercher ses affaires.

\- Oh et John, n'oubliez pas les livres que je vous ai conseillé.

* * *

 _J'espère que cette petite suite vous a plu. Je suis navrée, elle est plus courte que ce que j'aurais souhaité. Malheureusement elle se terminait trop bien pour pouvoir écrire quelques lignes de plus... Je posterais donc une suite chaque dimanche ! :)_

 _A dimanche pour la suite de "Boring Song"_

 _TJSC_


	3. Beautiful Sunday

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes. Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'ai énormément de soucis. Par exemple : mon chat a uriné sur mon ordinateur donc j'ai perdu TOUS les chapitres que j'avais écris (dont les 6-7 chapitres d'avance de "Feel My pain" donc je suis profondément écœuré et je n'ai pas forcément envie de tout ré-écrire maintenant puisque j'essaie de trouver un moyen de récupérer les données du disque dur de mon ordinateur cassé). Donc ne soyez pas choqué que je mette plus de temps à écrire des suites mais malheureusement je n'ai pas trop le coeur à ça surtout pour les fictions où j'en avais écris avec énormément d'avance et que du coup... je me retrouve sans rien ! A devoir tout ré-écrire et me souvenir de ce que j'avais souhaité exprimer : re-visionner les épisodes en arrêtant chaque secondes etc... donc un travail long, fastidieux c'est pourquoi j'espère pouvoir récupérer mes données pour ne pas à avoir à tout recommencé. En tout cas je vous retrouver pour "Boring Song" qui je l'espère vous plait toujours ! Milles bisous.**

* * *

John soupira en se passant la main sur la nuque. Son étudiant était insupportable. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis la veille au soir mais Sherlock passait son temps à l'observer du coin de l'œil en jouant de son violon, sifflant entre ses dents dès qu'il ne voyait pas son professeur plongé dans un livre de Génétique. Cependant, le jeune homme avait de bonnes intentions et il les montrait, car dès qu'il voyait son professeur froncer les sourcils à propos d'un sujet plus compliqué, il n'hésitait pas à passer derrière lui pour lui expliquer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Mais cela mettait John horriblement mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression qu'il ne méritait pas sa place de professeur et qu'à la place de le payer pour dispenser les cours de Génétique, l'école devrait investir sur le jeune étudiant à ses côtés. C'était frustrant ! Car John n'appréciait pas le ton condescendant de Sherlock lorsqu'il l'appelait "Docteur" au lieu de Professeur pour montrer à quel point il ne méritait pas son titre. Hors John était un excellent professeur de médecine. Ce n'était pas de SA faute si on l'avait obligé à faire Génétique.

Alors John était resté jusqu'à tard dans la matinée, en ce début de dimanche, pour éviter de croiser son étudiant. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lézarder dans sa chambre éternellement, son ventre commençant à gronder sourdement. John soupira, ajusta le peignoir sur ses hanches avant de descendre les escaliers grinçantes. Il se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine, ravi de n'y trouver personne. Il commença à préparer un repas pour deux - se disant que si Sherlock arrivait il pourrait manger directement ou que tout du moins il aurait sa part quand il daignera faire acte de présence. Il fut surpris d'être tiré de son activité par un grand claquement de porte d'entrée puis un lourd soupire fatigué suivi d'une cacophonie de sons grinçants de corde de violon martyrisé. John passa sa tête pour observer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le salon, avisant le corps avachit sur le sofa, les mains blanches aux doigts longs faisant sortir ces bruits déchirants au magnifique instrument, il décida de s'éclaircir la gorge faisant sursauter le brun.

\- Je t'avais oublié ! s'exclama Sherlock en arrêtant de pincer ses cordes.

\- Comment ? Depuis quand on se tutoie ?

\- Depuis qu'un certain médecin militaire à la retraite a déposé ses valises dans la chambre juste au dessus de la mienne, déclara Sherlock en se levant de son trône pour se diriger vers la cuisine. J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de cuisiner pour moi... Je ne mange pas.

John se renfrogna en se rendant compte qu'il avait été ridicule d'avoir souhaité faire le repas pour un con condescendent. Il décida donc de mentir.

\- Non, ce n'est que pour moi.

Sherlock leva un sourcil, penchant sa tête sur le côté avant de grimacer avec un air désapprobateur.

\- John, John, John... Si tu manges tout ça tu n'auras plus besoin de canne, on pourra te rouler.

Le professeur crispa sa mâchoire en fusillant son élève du regard. Il eut un sourire diabolique, le son de sa voix trahissant le plaisir sadique qu'il eut à prononcer ces mots :

\- William, William, William, occupes toi de tes affaires avant que je ne te pénalise sur ton prochain examen.

Sherlock se crispa en entendant son nom. Il leva son index pour le poser contre le torse de son aîné, le menaçant.

\- Que ce nom ne soit plus jamais prononcé ici. Vous êtes chez moi ! J'ai payé le loyer de ce mois-ci donc jusqu'au mois prochain vous êtes ici mon invité ! De plus, essayez donc de me pénaliser à la fac pour quelque chose qui se passe entre ces quatre murs et je vous ferais virer.

\- On revient donc au vouvoiement ?

Ce fut la seule phrase que John pu prononcer en voyant la colère de Sherlock transparaître dans chacun de ses traits. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que le jeune homme détestait dans son nom. Il décida de ne pas creuser l'affaire, se sentant un peu penaud d'avoir causer autant de colère. Il avait été lui-même furieux, mais il était ridicule de faire payer le jeune homme face à lui car vraisemblablement, de ce qu'il en avait comprit, Sherlock Holmes était un étudiant qui avait toujours été vu seul, insulté et rejeté par ses pairs. Peut-être que le jeune homme croyait qu'une relation normale était basés sur la rage, la peur, la déception et la haine. Alors l'aîné essaya de se calmer pour montrer à son désormais colocataire, qu'il y avait des possibilités autres et qu'il était tout à fait normal d'éprouver de la sympathie pour d'autres être-humains.

\- Et si nous reprenions à zéro ? concéda le professeur en finissant de cuisiner. Je m'appelle John Watson, je vais avoir trente ans, je suis professeur de médecine et j'ai emménagé à Londres il y a peu de temps après un service militaire volontaire de cinq ans en Afghanistan. Heureux de te rencontrer.

Sherlock leva un sourcil avant se tourner le dos à son professeur.

\- Ridicule, dit-il simplement en reprenant son violon.

John pu soupirer de soulagement en entendant une mélodie harmonieuse résonner à ses oreilles. Il mangea donc dans le calme, seul. Il décida de mettre dans un Tupperware le reste du plat qu'il avait préparé pour le mettre au frigo au cas où son étudiant décidait de manger, finalement. Cependant lorsqu'il ouvrit le frigidaire, John ne put empêcher un cri aigu s'échapper de sa gorge. Là, au beau milieu du frigo, sur une grande assiette, traînait une tête humaine.

En entendant le cri de son professeur, Sherlock s'était attendu à la dispute qui allait suivre. Il ne fut pas déçu. Il dû argumenter sur l'importance de ses études avant de tomber sur un arrangement. La tête pouvait rester là encore 24h le temps qu'il termine son expérience, puis elle dégageait rapidement de l'appartement. Et Sherlock devrait laver entièrement le frigo. Le jeune homme accepta en se disant mentalement que son professeur ne verrait plus la tête d'ici 24h mais qu'il pouvait toujours aller se faire voir chez les Grecs avant qu'il ne le lave le frigo.

John sortit se détendre à l'air libre pour éviter de ne croiser son étudiant impertinent. Il avait bien remarqué à l'allure de celui-ci que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui passait son temps à flâner dans les rues, ainsi il savait très bien qu'il ne le croiserait pas à marcher calmement autour de son nouveau quartier. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et l'esprit, claudiquant difficilement. Il était ennuyé car sa jambe semblait plus légère qu'à l'accoutumé. Non pas qu'il n'était pas ravi que son trouble psychosomatique puisse s'en aller, mais il avait l'impression que cela n'était pas étranger à un certain adolescent agaçant à qui il ne souhaitait pas être redevable. Mais étrangement, John se rendit compte que c'était bien Sherlock et son don pour l'exaspérer qui lui faisait oublier les souvenirs douloureux de la guerre toujours encré sous ses paupières.

John ne fit qu'un rapide tour, se rendant compte que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Il monta aussi rapidement qu'il le put les dix-sept marches le menant jusqu'à la porte de son salon avant de faire grincer la porte sur ses gongs. John resta interdit alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sur la forme avachis - ou plutôt écroulé - qui semblait pendre dangereusement en dehors du sofa. Sherlock, les boucles brunes emmêlés dans un capharnaüm séduisant, dormait profondément à en juger par les légers mouvements de paupières indiquant la phase du sommeil paradoxale, son corps blême étant à peine caché par un draps blanc. Le draps en question ne recouvrait qu'une partie de ses hanches, dévoilant tout de même l'aine nu. John déglutit en se disant que son colocataire était complètement nu, sur le canapé du salon alors que John pouvait arriver à tout moment. Le professeur déglutit difficilement en décidant de refermer violemment la porte derrière lui, espérant réveiller son étudiant pour lui remonter les bretelles sur la question de la pudeur. Cependant, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour expliquer vaillamment les codes de la société, John Watson, médecin de profession ainsi que professeur de médecine et génétique, resta la bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de descendre le long du ventre pâle puis plus bas encore, jusqu'à arriver à la zone qui avait été précédemment couvert d'un draps.

Sherlock s'était levé brusquement en sursaut en entendant la porte, ayant subitement oublié où il se trouvait et dans quelle condition exacte se trouvait-il. Il aperçut l'air ahuri de son professeur se demandant vaguement pourquoi l'homme réagissait ainsi, en prenant peu à peu une teinte cramoisie. Sherlock haussa des épaules avant de se pencher pour prendre le draps à ses pieds qu'il avait conscience d'avoir laissé tombé, commençant à se draper à l'intérieur tel un empereur romain. Puis son cerveau ensommeillé tilta. Sherlock prit une moue désapprobatrice en se rallongeant dans le sofa.

\- Docteur John Watson, seriez vous prude ?

La voix taquine exaspéra au plus haut point le professeur qui s'interrogea sur le fait qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien retourner dehors pour essayer de chasser de son esprit le corps nu que ses yeux avaient eu l'envie subite de découvrir. John grimaça en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Il ne pouvait tout simplement descendre et s'enfuir. De un, parce que Sherlock comprendrait que c'est une fuite et il ne pouvait pas montrer une quelconque faiblesse à son élève, mais aussi de deux, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait trouver de plus gênant qu'un Sherlock Holmes complètement nu dans son appartement, la prochaine fois qu'il remonterait. Alors John resta ancré dans son fauteuil, les mains légèrement tremblantes, les ongles plongés dans les accoudoirs afin de se donner une constance.

\- Je ne suis pas prude, mais j'apprécie les règles de la bienséance, notamment celle sur le fait de ne pas se balader complètement nu dans un appartement dans lequel on ne vit pas seul.

\- Au diable la bienséance, commença le plus jeune avec un sourire narquois, je ne me promenais pas nu, je dormais sur mon canapé vêtu d'un draps.

John leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer sa désapprobation face à l'importance de ce léger détail. Il grimaça.

\- Il n'est juste pas correct de se retrouver quasiment nu, John insista sur le quasiment, alors que l'on sait pertinemment que son colocataire va revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Je ne le savais pas pertinemment, j'en avais même complètement oublié votre existence.

John grimaça de plus belle, légèrement vexé.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, commença le plus jeune en se passant l'index sur son arc de cupidon, j'oublie généralement la présence de toutes personnes qui m'entourent.

John ne put pas expliquer pourquoi cela l'avait rassuré. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas l'idée qu'on puisse l'ignorer et oublier sa présence spécifiquement. Car l'ignorance était bien plus exécrable que la plus forte des haines.

\- Enfin, reprit son élève, j'espère que votre petite marche vous a revigoré et que vous êtes prêt pour demain. Je compte sur vous pour vous rappeler de votre introduction, au moins.

\- Occupez vous de ce qui vous regarde, commenta l'aîné en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Bien, entendu.

Sherlock s'était levé en abandonnant le draps sur le sofa. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se tournant à mi-chemin pour regarder son professeur dans les yeux, remarquant avec une certaine joie le rouge de l'aîné sur ses joues. Il eut un sourire narquois de nouveau, sachant pertinemment que l'homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler les lignes de son dos et de ses fesses. Il fit un clin d'œil à son professeur avant de finir son chemin et se retrouver dans la salle de bain où il pu apprécier un très long bain où il pouvait se plonger dans son palais mental.

John, lui, se demanda ce que cette scène étrange voulait dire. Il s'ébroua avant de se lever et de se diriger dans sa chambre avec une rapidité qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir possédé un jour. Il grimaça en se rendant compte à l'étage, que sa canne était resté au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait complètement oublié sa canne et sa jambe dans la précipitation de mettre le maximum de distance possible entre ces maudites fesses et le pauvre esprit torturé du professeur. Il s'était rendu compte de sa bisexualité il y a peu, il avait donc encore du mal à accepter l'attirance physique qu'il pouvait ressentir pour certain hommes, se jurant mentalement qu'en réalité, il n'en appréciait pas les courbes. Cependant, en vue de l'érection douloureuse qui grandissait et déformait son pantalon, le professeur ne put s'empêcher de constater que son attrait pour les formes masculines de Sherlock n'était pas le fruit du hasard, se confrontant donc une fois de plus à sa sexualité.

John décida d'ignorer l'érection pour travailler sur les livres que son étudiant lui avait conseillé. Il en était déjà à la moitié du quatrième livres. Il en aurait bientôt fini. Et le lendemain était un nouveau jour où John espérait ne pas entendre de nouveau l'ennui de son élève.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je sais que c'est un peu court comme chapitre, j'essaierais de me rattraper ;)

 _TJSC_


	4. Interesting

**Bonjour tout le monde et navrée de pas avoir posté de suite à cette fiction avant... Je sais où est-ce que je vais avec elle mais étrangement je n'arrive pas à écrire les chapitres. Je m'y prends toujours à cinq ou six fois puis je supprime tout et recommence le lendemain... Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... voilà :)**

* * *

Cette nuit se passa très mal. John hésitait à descendre de sa chambre pour étrangler son horripilant colocataire. Apparemment le plafond de la chambre de Sherlock était aussi épais qu'une feuille de calque ! Il pouvait aisément entendre les gémissements étouffés de son étudiant et s'en était… parfaitement déroutant. Il savait évidemment que le jeune homme comme toute personne de son âge avait des envies et des pulsions, mais les entendre… surtout après avoir pu voir le magnifique corps de son étudiant… John grimaça en avisant l'érection plus que conséquente qui venait d'élire domicile dans son pantalon de pyjama. Pourrait-il s'en débarrasser en n'y pensant plus ?

John ferma les yeux fortement en espérant que les gémissements allaient bientôt cesser. Il frissonna alors qu'il sentait sa main droite se frayer un chemin sous ses draps… il n'allait pas se masturber en pensant à son élève tout de même ? Alors que ses doigts se courbaient pour enrober son érection, John laissa tomber les armes. Il avait envie.

Il baissa rapidement son pantalon, ramena ses mouchoirs dans son lit et commença à faire courir ses doigts le long de son membre tendu. Il fermait les yeux, imaginant Sherlock se masturber. Il pouvait aisément revoir les courbes de l'homme, son membre long et pâle, ses jambes fines pourtant musclés avec grâce et ses fesses.

John ferma les yeux plus fortement en s'imaginant en train de masturber Sherlock qui lui-même, serait en train de faire les longs va-et-viens sur son propre pénis. Les gémissements et grondements de son élève un peu plus bas, l'aidait à imaginer avec plus de facilité. John se mordait la lèvre pour ne rien dire, si il était capable d'entendre Sherlock, il pouvait lui-même être entendu.

Puis les gémissements de Sherlock se changèrent en des plaintes de plus en plus rapide et aiguë. John se masturba avec plus de force, mordant sa langue pour ne pas gémir alors qu'il se sentait arriver plus vite que prévu. Il n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis un moment et les gémissements de son étudiant était tout simplement trop érotique.

Sherlock était visiblement en train de jouir, car il gémit le prénom de John fortement avant qu'il n'y ait plus de bruits. John continua à se branler, seulement quelques aller-retours avant de venir à son tour, gémissant silencieusement le nom de son étudiant. C'était mal, très mal. Il ne pourrait jamais regarder Sherlock en face après ça.

Alors John dormit très mal. Il était habitué aux cauchemars, ceux de la guerre. Mais cette fois, ils étaient plus violents. Ils pouvaient sentir la morsure de la balle dans son épaule, voir son sang gicler, entendre un hurlement : le sien. Il était terrifié, il tremblait. Puis tout d'un coup, une main était sur son épaule et John ne ressentit plus aucune douleur.

\- Je suis là, John, je suis là. Réveille toi.

John ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son étudiant qui lui tenait maintenant le visage. John ne réfléchit pas et passa ses mains sur la nuque du plus jeune, ses doigts s'accrochant aux boucles brunes, rapprochant le doux visage du sien, ses lèvres se fixant à celles de Sherlock. John ne fut même pas surprit d'entendre le gémissement sourd de son étudiant, ni de le sentir arrêter de respirer contre ses lèvres. La seule chose qui comptait était que leurs lèvres étaient accrochés les unes aux autres et que leurs langues s'emmêlaient en un balaie effréné. Les mains de Sherlock se posèrent avec hésitation contre le torse de John avant que le professeur n'attrape les poignets de son étudiant pour l'inciter à se coucher sur son corps. Alors Sherlock grimpa sur les hanches de John et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire sur terre.

John passa ses mains tout le long du dos de son étudiant, frissonnant au contact de la peau douce de contre ses doigts. Sherlock était visiblement nu.

Sherlock frissonna au contact et s'empressa de poser ses doigts sur la poitrine nue de son professeur avant de faire descendre ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de John qui arrêta le baiser avant de le fixer les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Non, murmura John avant d'entraîner Sherlock dans un baiser chaste. Reste juste contre moi.

Sherlock opina et descendit des hanches de son professeur, le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement dans le lit de l'homme. Il soupira d'aise en sentant l'odeur de John, ses bras ancrés sur les hanches du professeur qui se rendormi rapidement.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans autre cauchemar.

John se réveilla le bras droit engourdi. Il ouvrit les yeux grimaçant face aux rayons du soleil qui lui agressait les pupilles. Le professeur se redressa, faisant rouler les muscles de son bras douloureux en essayant de se rappeler la raison qui poussait son corps à se rappeler à lui. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : les gémissements de Sherlock, son cauchemar, son réveil et les lèvres de son élève nu contre lui. John rougit furieusement alors qu'il touchait les draps à ses côtés, ils étaient froids, Sherlock avait dû quitter son lit tôt ce matin là.  
John soupira en se levant afin de se préparer. Au rez de chaussée, seul le silence l'accueillit, son élève était donc bien absent.  
Arrivé à l'amphithéâtre des chimistes, son cœur s'emballa. Il n'était pas prêt à voir le sourire de son étudiant, ses boucles brunes et ce regard perçant. Que pouvait-il faire pour s'empêcher de se rappeler de ce corps nu qu'il avait pu voir puis toucher la nuit dernière... John aspira une grande bouffée d'air avant d'entrer dans sa salle de cours. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le premier rang, son cœur manqua un battement, là où devait se tenir son magnifique colocataire, ne se trouvait qu'une place désespérément vide.  
\- Où est Monsieur Holmes, s'entendit il dire.  
Les étudiant le regardèrent avec une expression estomaquée, comment leur professeur faisait-il pour ne pas sauter de joie pour fêter l'absence de l'élève honnit et surtout pourquoi semblait-il aussi malheureux de ne pas le voir ?  
John se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de commencer son cours, ignorant du mieux qu'il pu la pointe qu'il avait au cœur. Sherlock ne se donnait même plus la peine d'assister à son enseignement.  
Le cours se passa sans aucune intervention désagréable et mesquine d'un étudiant bouclé rendant l'heure de cours quasiment désuète. Pourquoi avoir mit autant d'efforts à apprendre ces foutus livres par cœur si il n'y avait personne pour lui confirmer que ses efforts étaient utiles ? Sherlock mettait de plus en plus de temps à s'enfuir de son cours avec un « ennuyeux » aux bords des lèvres, ça s'était un gage suffisant de qualité... John observa ses étudiants quitter son amphithéâtre avec un regard vide d'émotions.  
\- Professeur ?  
John sursauta en observant la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn qui le regardait de ses yeux pétillants. John fronça ses sourcils pour essayer de se rappeler de son prénom.  
\- Hooper, Molly Hooper, l'aida t-elle  
\- Oh oui navré Mademoiselle Hooper.  
La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé en avisant l'air contrit de son professeur. Elle se pinça ses lèvres fines pour se donner contenance et vaincre sa timidité avant de lever ses yeux marrons pour les plonger dans ceux bleu marine de John.  
\- Je crois que j'ai aperçu Sherlock ce matin. Il semblait agité... Il a peut-être encore été ennuyé par ces brutes d'Anderson et de Donovan.  
John haussa un sourcil alors que ses lèvres se pinçaient à son tour.  
\- Pourriez vous garder un œil sur lui Mademoiselle Hooper et venir me chercher ou m'appeler si quelqu'un le brutalise ?  
Molly observa son professeur avec incompréhension alors qu'il griffonnait son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier avant de le lui tendre. Molly opina avant de mettre le papier dans sa poche, souriant timidement à son enseignant.  
\- Vous semblez triste lorsqu'il n'est pas là... Si il a le moindre soucis, je vous contacterais. Passez une bonne fin de journée.

John opina et la laissa partir. Le reste de la journée continua lentement et le professeur avait l'impression d'être un fantôme qui hantait les couloirs. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son horripilant élève et personne ne parlait de lui, comme si il avait soudainement disparu. Alors lorsque John rentra chez lui, il soupira de soulagement en voyant une silhouette entourée par une robe de chambre grise, allongé dans leur sofa.

\- Tu n'es pas venu en cours, dit-il accusateur.

Sherlock leva sa tête, fixant son professeur qui sursauta en voyant l'état de son élève. La lèvre inférieure était nettement gonflé, légèrement fendue, sur la pommette droite avait élu domicile une rougeur qui se teintait de pourpre et l'œil droit semblait plus gonflé lui aussi, quelques vaisseaux sanguins s'étaient rompu, laissant le blanc de l'œil être teinté d'écarlate.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Souffla John figé.

\- Oh rien.

Sherlock retourna à ses pensées, les doigts joints les uns aux autres sous son menton.

John se déplaça pour s'accroupir face à son étudiant pour étudier le visage ravagé. Il grimaça, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour sortir son kit de premier secours avant de toucher précautionneusement le visage de Sherlock du bout des doigts.

\- Je vais te nettoyer ça.

Sherlock soupira en posant son regard glacial dans celui de son professeur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça pourrait s'infecter.

John préféra ignorer le sourire narquois de son élève alors qu'il sortait une compresse stérile du kit, avant de l'humidifié d'alcool désinfectant, pressant le tout sur la lèvre rougit de Sherlock. Ce dernier tressaillit sous la douleur avant de gindre.

\- La salive est plein d'anticorps, il suffit d'humidifier la lèvre de salive pour l'aider à guérir.

\- La bouche est aussi remplit de bactérie, répondit John en s'attaquant à la blessure sur la pommette.

\- Avez vous une hygiène dentaire irréprochable ?

John fronça les sourcils en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Sherlock, ne comprenant pas où son étudiant veut en venir.

\- Pourquoi ai-je posé la question ? Soupira le brun. Vous aviez une haleine mentholé cette nuit.

John sursauta en rougissant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille… jamais… de toute sa vie.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Sherlock se passa la langue sur sa lèvre rougit alors que John continuait à nettoyer toutes ses plaies. Il eut un sourire narquois alors que son professeur s'éloignait de son visage après avoir terminé son devoir de médecin. Il lui attrapa les poignets avant de pencher son visage sur celui rougit de John. Il se mordit le coin de bouche qui n'avait pas été meurtri par les poings des gorilles d'Anderson, avant de fondre sur les lèvres de John.

Le blond sursauta en sentant le contact des lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes. Il garda les yeux grands ouverts, fixant un point entre les sourcils de son étudiant qui avait les yeux fermés avec force. John passa une main hésitante sur la nuque du brun, enroulant ses doigts aux boucles brunes avant de fermer ses yeux à son tour. Il sentait du bout de sa langue le sang de Sherlock sur la lèvre rougit et le piquant du produit désinfectant. Il sentait l'odeur fraîche et sucré de la langue de Sherlock qui se frottait contre la sienne. John frissonna de la tête au pied alors qu'il sentait Sherlock quitter son fauteuil pour le rejoindre sur le sol, en une étreinte passionnée.

John sentit les mains de Sherlock se poser sous son pull puis sous son tee-shirt, les mains longues et froides griffant ses côtes et se perdant sur toute la longueur de son dos. Il s'entendit gémir alors qu'il attrapait les hanches de Sherlock pour le ramener à lui. Puis tout s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit leur sexes l'un contre l'autre. Cette sensation n'était pas innocente, loin de là et en tant que professeur il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de ressentir du désir pour son étudiant et encore moins l'assouvir. Il se détacha donc en essayant d'ignorer la lueur de désir dans les yeux habituellement toujours froid de Sherlock.

John se racla la gorge alors qu'il se levait, se passant la main sur la nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ?

\- Faites attention à ne plus vous battre avec les autres étudiants, siffla t-il entre ses dents serrés de frustration.

Ils en revenaient donc toujours aux vouvoiements lorsqu'ils essayaient de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et apporter de la distance dans leur relation ? Non… John faisait ça mais Sherlock s'amusait à le vouvoyez quand il le draguait… comme si cette position de supériorité lui apportait une dominance supplémentaire aphrodisiaque qui lui ferait perdre ses moyens.

John secoua sa tête en essayant d'éloigner toutes ces pensées dérangeantes de son cerveau perturbé.

\- Si j'ai droit à ce traitement à chaque fois, je chercherais les coups avec plus d'enthousiasme, conclut Sherlock d'une voix plate.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi détaché ? John fronça les sourcils en déglutissant.

\- Cela ne justifie en rien votre absence à mon cours, Monsieur Holmes.

Sherlock eut un sourire cette fois en se levant pour faire face à John, son nez froncé lui donnant un air plus hautain que sa prestance naturelle ne lui offrait.

\- As tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec un homme, John ?

John déglutit en regardant ailleurs.

\- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

– Tu l'as déjà un peu fais… ta découverte de ta bisexualité est récente… je dirais que tu n'as jamais eu le temps ou l'envie de l'expérimenter vraiment… même si de temps en temps à l'armée il y avait des mains et des bouches qui se baladaient pour vaincre la peur du champs de bataille.

John rougit alors que Sherlock laissait sa robe de chambre tomber de ses épaules, s'échouant sur le sol, découvrant son corps pâle et nu.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit l'étudiant à John en s'avançant vers lui.

Le professeur leva ses bras en seule défense.

\- Non… il ne faut pas.

Sherlock détailla le regard paniqué et demandeur de son professeur.

\- Personne ne le saura.

\- Ce n'est pas bien.

\- Mais on le veut tout les deux.

John se crispa à ces mots. C'était vrai. Ses yeux dérivèrent du lac glacé de ceux de Sherlock pour dériver sur les lèvres rougit, le cou pâle où une magnifique pomme d'Adam fit un aller-retour témoignant de la nervosité de son élève, ces clavicules bien marqué, ce torse pâle et fin, ce ventre plat à peine recouvert d'une fine ligne de poils descendant jusqu'au pubis peu fourni entourant un sexe érigé.

\- Ce n'est pas bien, murmura John en ne détachant pas ses yeux de Sherlock.

Ce dernier posa ses mains sur le torse de son professeur avant de passer le pull en laine au dessus de la tête blonde de John qui se laissa faire. Le médecin se sentait perdu alors que son élève déboutonnait sa chemise à carreaux déposant des baisers mouillés sur sa clavicule puis toujours plus bas jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il taquina de la langue et de ses dents avec précaution. John ferma les yeux en haletant alors qu'il sentait la pulpe des doigts de Sherlock dessiner un dessin le long de ses flancs et sur son ventre. Il mourrait de désir pour cet homme mais son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que ce n'était pas bien, pas correct, que Sherlock le regretterait.

\- Tais-toi, souffla Sherlock en remontant lécher le lobe de son oreille.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, grogna John d'une voix trop rauque.

\- Tu réfléchis vraiment fort.

John regarda son étudiant avec curiosité alors qu'il sentait la main de Sherlock lui serrer la sienne pour le conduire jusqu'à la chambre du plus jeune. Sherlock l'attira jusqu'à son lit avant de finir de le déshabiller avec prudence.

\- Dis moi ce que j'ai raté en cours aujourd'hui, sourit le brun contre la peau du blond.

John fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se concentrait sur son cours plutôt que sur son envie d'arrêter leur expérience. Il commença à réciter sa leçon, souvent coupé par des gémissements qui lui échappait alors que Sherlock taquinait sa hanche de ses lèvres puis qu'il commençait à le masturber d'une main experte.

John arrêta de respirer à un moment, lorsque son élève commença à lui suçoter le gland avec lenteur, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de John.

\- Continue de me parler du cours, souffla Sherlock alors qu'il sortait un tube de lubrifiant de sa table de chevet.

\- C'est difficile de se concentrer sur le cours.

\- Un soldat et un médecin… tu es multitâche, tu arriveras à me le réciter alors que tu me prendras.

Ce n'était pas une question et la phrase de Sherlock agita quelque chose au sein de l'estomac de John. Il n'avait pas imaginé le pénétrer… il pensait qu'ils s'amusaient à se torturer, à se toucher, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu as déjà fais ça ? Demanda John incertain.

\- Tu ne peux pas le déduire ?

John avisa Sherlock qui commençait à ouvrir le tube de lubrifiant avant d'en mettre une grosse noisette sur l'index du professeur.

\- Tu m'as l'air de t'y connaître.

\- J'ai des… pulsions. Je me suis déjà masturbé de toutes les manières possibles… mais je n'ai jamais rien fait avec personne.

John vit Sherlock déglutir avec une question dans le regard.

\- Je ne te prendrais pas ta première fois, concéda le professeur.

Sherlock soupira, visiblement énervé.

\- Et pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ton étudiant ? Me baiser c'est bon sauf si c'est ma première fois ?

\- La première fois est censé être magique.

\- Rends la magique alors !

John détourna le regard alors que Sherlock déposait des baisers sur sa mâchoire.

\- Continue à me parler de ton cours, tu te débrouilles bien jusque là.

John plongea son regard dans celui de Sherlock avant de dévorer ses lèvres. Il allongea son étudiant sur le lit et commença à le préparer. Il avait vu de nombreux pornos pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire même si il ne l'avait pas fait lui-même. De plus l'anus de Sherlock était réceptif et se détendait facilement entre ses doigts, arrachant des gémissements sourds à son propriétaire, foudroyant le corps de John de désir.

\- Prends moi, soupira Sherlock en attrapant John par la nuque.

John opina en se plaçant contre Sherlock, poussant doucement et soupirant de désir en sentant son étudiant s'ouvrir pour lui. C'était étrange comme sensation, mais il avait l'impression d'être exactement là où il aurait toujours dû se trouver. Il posa un baiser sur le front de son amant, en prenant son temps pour finalement se trouver tout entier serré dans le corps de Sherlock qui renversa sa tête en une expression muette de plaisir. John sourit contre la peau du cou de Sherlock alors qu'il donnait ses premiers coups de reins, des aller-retours d'une lenteur tendre, laissant la bouche de son amant expirer un souffle saccadé. Il sentait son cœur battre à vive allure alors qu'il gémissait la suite de son cours. Il trouvait ça quasiment étrange de réciter sa leçon à son élève, mais Sherlock le fusillait du regard si il ne continuait pas. Alors il récitait les moindres mots de son cours sans en comprendre lui-même le sens.

John gémit alors que Sherlock commençait à répondre à ses mouvements par des coups de bassin, quémandant de le prendre plus fort, plus vite. John répondait à ses demandes, son cerveau déconnecté de la réalité. Ses lèvres embrassaient chaque grain de peau qu'elles rencontraient tandis que ses doigts étaient encré dans les hanches de Sherlock, accompagnant ses coups de bassin, le pénétrant avec plus de force et d'envie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, John sentit Sherlock se crisper en gémissant de plus en plus aiguë, lui rappelant les bruits qui émanaient de cette même chambre la veille. John se sentit arriver aux portes de l'orgasme alors qu'il savait que ces bruits étaient la preuve de la proche libération de son amant. Il continua ses mouvements de façon saccadé, se penchant sur le corps de Sherlock pour le branler de son ventre alors qu'il l'embrassait passionnément. Puis un flash blanc passa sous ses paupières closes le libérant de ce plaisir immense qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir. Il jouit en formant un son guttural profond alors que Sherlock se crispait à son tour, le rejoignant.

Sherlock retomba sur le corps de son élève avant de se retirer avec douceur, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il sursauta en entendant un rire clair à ses côtés. Il se tourna et vit les yeux amusés de Sherlock pétiller tout près de son visage.

\- Je dois dire professeur que votre cours était passionnant.

John eut un sourire. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'était pas bien, mais pour la première fois, Sherlock n'était pas ennuyé et c'était suffisant pour qu'il ne regrette pas son geste.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

 _TJSC_


	5. Nothing New Under The Sun

**Navré pour le retard, beaucoup de choses à faire horrible ! J'espère pouvoir écrire un peu plus ces prochains jours. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le lendemain et les jours suivants passèrent avec une vitesse défiant les lois de la physique. John allait en cours, récitait sa leçon, faisant fi du fait que Sherlock n'était pas présent dans l'amphithéâtre, puis il lui faisait des cours particuliers retournés à la maison, chuchotant ses connaissances à ses oreilles alors qu'il le pénétrait.

John avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'il ressentait plus qu'une petite attraction envers son élève. En effet, il n'hésitait pas à l'emmener au cinéma ou encore mangé un morceau dans ses restaurants préférés. Ils s'embrassaient sans aucune raison particulière, passaient chacune de leur nuit ensemble, comme n'importe quel couple. Plus le temps passait, plus John se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, Sherlock revenait de plus en plus souvent avec des éraflures sur le corps et plus le temps passait plus il se rendait compte qu'il souhaitait que leur relation évolue en quelque chose de plus officiel. Malheureusement cela n'était pas possible sans compromettre son emploi qu'il appréciait énormément. Alors John ne disait rien lorsqu'on lui demandait si il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il répondait au flirt de Mary avec un sourire amusé, il ignorait les regards attristés de Sherlock qui se refermait de jour en jour en voyant son professeur répondre aux avances des jeunes femmes qui lui tournaient autour.

N'y tenant plus un jour, Sherlock, une joue rougit par le poing d'un gorille d'Anderson, était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, attendant John, les mains jointes sous son menton. Quand son amant arriva, il lui fit un signe de la main, l'invitant à prendre place face à lui. A peine John s'est-il assit que Sherlock entama les hostilités.

\- A quoi tu joues, John ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- On couche ensemble, on a des rencards, sommes nous un couple ? L'interrogea Sherlock impassible.

\- Je ne… Oui, nous en sommes un, concéda John en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Mais nous ne devons pas nous montrer à la fac pour éviter que tu ne perdes ton job.

Ce n'était pas une question, Sherlock ne faisait que l'étalage des faits.

\- Je suis prêt à attendre de finir mes études pour que l'on puisse vivre librement, reprit-il doucement.

\- Et après ?

John crispa son poing en se rendant compte que le soucis n'était pas seulement leurs statuts.

\- Et après Sherlock ? Il y a aussi notre différence d'âge. J'ai trente ans et tu en as vingt deux ! Tu es encore jeune et tu mérites certainement mieux qu'un ex-militaire.

\- C'est toujours pratique de connaître un bon médecin, répliqua Sherlock en plongeant ses yeux froids dans ceux résignés de John.

\- On arrête là.

Sherlock se redressa de toute sa hauteur, crispant sa mâchoire avec colère.

\- C'est tout ? Parce que l'on a huit ans de différence ? C'est ridicule !

John se leva de son fauteuil se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé, ça au moins ça calmerait ses nerfs. Malheureusement ce n'était pas tout, ou enfin si…, c'était suffisant. John n'avait pas arrêté de penser au fait que le fantastique Sherlock Holmes allait finir par s'ennuyer d'être avec un homme plus âgé. Quel bénéfice Sherlock pourrait tirer de leur relation ?

\- Je déménagerais demain, expliqua calmement John en déposant le thé sur la table d'appoint.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, clarifia Sherlock les yeux dans le vide.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit bénéfique pour nous, que l'on se croise à la faculté et à la maison.

Sherlock haussa des épaules, son visage impassible.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Ne déménages pas. Tu ne trouveras pas un meilleur logis qu'ici.

John n'avait jamais imaginé que Sherlock ait autant raison. En effet ils ne se croisaient plus du tout à la faculté ni même à la maison. John voyait disparaître du frigo les plats qu'il préparait pour Sherlock et celui-ci faisait attention de ne laisser aucune trace de ses aller et venus au sein de l'appartement. John se sentit terriblement mal, regardant la place vide à ses côtés, dans son lit. Sherlock lui manquait alors qu'ils vivaient dans le même logis, s'en était ridicule.

Les semaines passèrent se transformant en mois, la fin de l'année scolaire s'approchait à vue d'œil. John savait qu'il allait devoir corriger la copie de Sherlock et il espérait de tout son cœur que son étudiant allait continuer à briller dans tout les domaines de ses études afin d'achever son souhait de devenir Détective Consultant.

John sursauta en entendant son téléphone portable sonner, il le sortit pour découvrir un numéro entrant inconnu.

\- John Watson à l'appareil.

\- Bonjour Monsieur… Professeur… c'est Molly Hooper. Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais…

\- Sherlock ? Où est-il ?

\- Dans l'allée à gauche de l'entrée de la faculté. Il a été blessé par un coup de couteau. Je maintiens la pression sur la blessure pour bloquer l'afflux sanguin et j'ai appelé les urgences mais… je me suis dis que vous souhaiteriez être au courant en priorité.

John s'était mit à courir avant même que la jeune femme n'ait expliqué l'état de Sherlock. C'est pourquoi, il se trouvait déjà près de lui lorsque la jeune femme acheva sa phrase. Il l'aida à faire pression sur la blessure, des gouttes de sueur roulant sur sa nuque et son front. Bientôt il entendit le son de l'ambulance, les yeux de Sherlock papillonnant à ce son.

\- John ?

Ce dernier opina en essayant de rassurer Sherlock alors que les ambulanciers s'arrêtaient à sa hauteur pour prendre en charge son étudiant. John avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer et qu'ils reviendraient à la maison le soir même que tout était arrangé. Malheureusement les ambulanciers refusèrent qu'il n'accompagne Sherlock dans l'ambulance car ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, la mention colocataire et professeur n'étant pas suffisante.

Alors John alla jusqu'à l'hôpital par ses propres moyens, les poings serrés à lui en faire mal, inquiet et démuni. Il dû attendre plusieurs heures avant qu'on ne le laisse s'approcher de la chambre. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans celle-ci, Sherlock préféra lui demander de sortir, n'ayant nullement besoin de son professeur à ses côtés. John avait beau protesté qu'il n'était pas que son professeur, qu'il était plus qu'il serait toujours plus, il fut tout de même raccompagné chez lui par des hommes de mains. John apprit sur le chemin du retour, vers Baker Street, que ces hommes étaient envoyés par Mycroft Holmes, le frère aîné de son étudiant. Ne souhaitant pas se mettre à dos l'un des membres du Gouvernement Britannique, John accepta qu'on le ramène, ne décrochant pas un mot de tout le trajet.

Il devait réfléchir. Sherlock ne souhaitait plus lui adresser la parole car il était blessé. Blessé qu'il l'ait rejeté. Mais John l'aimait tellement, maintenant que Sherlock avait manqué de mourir, il ne pouvait plus ignorer ses sentiments. Ils étaient trop forts et douloureux. Alors John se dit qu'il allait reconquérir Sherlock.

Ce fut plus difficile que prévu.

En effet, Sherlock revint en cours quelques semaines plus tard, la veille des examens. Il n'avait pas remit les pieds à Baker Street, vivant certainement chez son frère. Celui-ci l'avait affublé d'un garde du corps qui l'escortait à chacun de ses cours, refusant de le laisser seul avec quiconque. Alors John ne pouvait pas lui parler, s'excuser, lui expliquer à quel point il lui manquait. Alors John fit la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite, il se déclara pendant l'un de ses cours.

L'amphithéâtre était pleins, les élèves ayant séchés se réconfortant peut-être que le dernier cours serait une synthèse de tout ce qui leur manquait. John ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir son ordinateur pour afficher le rétroprojecteur, il n'essaya même pas de faire une introduction ou de s'expliquer. Il attacha seulement le micro à son pull-over avant de parler, ses yeux fixés à ceux de Sherlock.

\- Je suis certainement la personne la plus stupide et ennuyeuse de ton monde. Tu as su dire en un seul regard que j'étais un ancien médecin militaire revenu d'Afghanistan et moi je n'ai pas été capable en plusieurs mois de me rendre compte que tu avais besoin de plus. Que tu avais besoin d'une vrai relation et non pas d'un homme trop effrayé pour avouer ses sentiments.

Sherlock se figea alors que tout le monde le fixait. Sherlock s'éclaircit la voix, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors quoi ? Des excuses c'est tout ?

John haussa les épaules en faisant fi des regards interloqués de ses étudiants.

\- Je renonce à tout ça, dit-il en faisant un signe de la main vers l'amphithéâtre. Je renonce à l'enseignement, à la peur et le doute. Sherlock je… tu me manques.

Les élèves avaient visiblement arrêté de respirer. L'amphithéâtre était horriblement silencieux et sur certains visages ont pouvait lire l'intérêt, l'amusement ou le dégoût le plus totale. Sherlock, lui, restait indéchiffrable.

\- Et après ? L'interrogea Sherlock.

John eut un sourire contrit en entendant ses propres mots dans la bouche de son étudiant.

\- Et après on avisera. Un détective consultant peut toujours avoir besoin d'un médecin à ses côtés.

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin en opinant.

John sourit à son tour, plus franchement avant de simplement quitter son amphithéâtre. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer son cours, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il eut la joie de pouvoir sentir Sherlock à ses côtés qui agrippa sa main pour enlacer leurs doigts.

La dernière chose dont John se souvint fut le cri déchirant d'un homme. Après ça, c'était le bruit de la guerre qui lui revenait en mémoire. Ces dunes de sable, l'air chaud et suffocant, la douleur à son bras gauche, l'odeur et le goût du sang. John se réveilla en sursaut, des infirmières accourant à son chevet. Le blond les examina brièvement, sa mâchoire se tordant en une grimace douloureuse.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ?

Les infirmières semblaient inquiètes alors qu'elles lui répondaient.

\- A Londres, Docteur Watson. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

John secoua négativement sa tête alors qu'il essayait de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs. Mais seuls ce cri et le bruit de la guerre l'assaillirent.

\- Depuis… depuis quand je suis rentré de la guerre ?

L'une des infirmières eut un sourire contrit alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre, l'autre prenant une grande inspiration avant de toucher précautionneusement la main de John.

\- Votre dernier souvenir c'est la Guerre, Monsieur ?

John opina, incertain.

\- Vous êtes revenu d'Afghanistan depuis un peu plus d'un an, Monsieur.

\- Et… et qu'ai-je fais pendant un an ?

L'infirmière secoua sa tête en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Je vais devoir appeler le médecin, concéda t-elle en sortant rapidement de la chambre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un médecin vint enfin lui rendre visite. On lui expliqua qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture, qu'il vivait de sa pension de militaire dans un petit hôtel de Londres. John avait l'impression que ce n'était pas suffisant, mais il opina à chacune des explications du docteur. Il ne se rappelait de rien.

Un soir, alors qu'il dormait, sa jambe gauche le gratta, le plâtre la maintenant en place le démangeait affreusement. John essaya de trouver quelque chose pour se gratter, mais s'arrêta dans son geste en entendant deux personnes discuter devant la porte de sa chambre. Il reconnu la voix de la jeune infirmière qui était resté à son chevet, la seconde étant une voix masculine qui sonnait impériale. John tendit l'oreille.

\- Ils ont tout deux perdu la mémoire, Monsieur Holmes. Devons nous essayer de leur rappeler ?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il vaut mieux pour eux que tout ceci soit enterré. Mon frère ne peut se permettre d'être affaiblit par ces sentiments.

\- Et à propos de Miss Hooper ?

\- Demandez lui son prix. Je me charge de faire oublier à chacune des personnes les ayant connu ensemble.

John tressaillit. C'était abjecte de ne pas aider un patient à retrouver la mémoire… John s'interrogea à savoir si on parlait de lui. Après tout, il avait oublié une année de sa vie. Cependant il ne devait pas être le seul et un bon nombre de traumatisme crânien était à l'origine de légère ou forte amnésie.

John récupéra rapidement ses forces. La guerre lui avait donné l'avantage d'être plus rapide que la moyenne pour se remettre sur pied. Il avait gardé une canne et une démarche clopin-clopante mais le reste fonctionnait à merveille. Il avait même commencé une thérapie car sa claudication était psychosomatique. Peut-être dû aux souvenirs de la guerre toujours aussi présent ou à la perte de mémoire.

John habitait dans un petit hôtel modeste dans la banlieue londonienne et il demeurait toujours aussi vide. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie. Il s'était proposé en tant que professeur à St. Barts mais étrangement, on lui avait refusé le poste sous aucun motif. Alors sa vie monocorde commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer. Il ne faisait plus que marcher dans les rues de Londres, sans but. Jusqu'au jour où il croisa un ancien ami à lui, Mike Stamford. Celui-ci lui parla d'une colocation éventuelle, ce qui lui permettrait de vivre à moindre prix dans le centre de Londres. Alors lorsque Mike proposa à John de rendre visite à son futur colocataire, John ne put s'y refuser et le suivit jusqu'à St Barts.

John rentra dans la salle d'analyse, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler de la salle à son époque. Lorsque les yeux du blond s'arrêtèrent sur une chevelure brune bouclée, le cœur de John se serra sans aucune explication apparente. John se raidit alors que son regard détaillait l'inconnu. Des mèches brunes folles, un nez droit et fin, une bouche tout aussi fine, des pommettes hautes et de magnifiques yeux bleus clairs. John déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il fixait un peu trop fixement l'inconnu. Il essaya d'écouter la conversation que ce dernier avait avec Mike pour retrouver ses esprits.

\- Désolé il est dans mon pardessus.

John prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il sortait son téléphone portable de sa poche.

\- Tenez, prenez le mien.

John plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme, sa respiration se faisant plus difficile. Quelque chose en lui… quelque chose en lui le fascinait.

\- Oh, merci.

L'homme se dirigea vers lui, lui prenant son téléphone des mains, son regard le balayant avec dextérité et rapidité. John frissonna sous le regard, ses pensées se bousculant dans son crâne.

\- Je te présente un vieil ami, John Watson.

\- Afghanistan ou Irak ?

Le cœur de John bondit dans sa poitrine alors que son cerveau le bombardait d'une impression de déjà vu.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était lequel, Afghanistan ou Irak ?

\- En Afghanistan, comment …

John se fit couper par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme qui ne lui adressa pas un seul mot, fronçant simplement les sourcils à sa vue avant de s'enfuir rapidement. John ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fuite soudaine. Certes l'homme ne semblait pas attiré par elle, alors que visiblement cette Molly l'appréciait, mais pourquoi fuir à sa simple vue ?

\- Vous appréciez le violon ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens.

\- Je joue du violon lorsque je réfléchis et je parle peu. Ça vous embête ? De futurs colocataires doivent connaître le pire l'un de l'autre.

Cette conversation était ridicule. John demanda comment cet homme avait pu deviner qu'il cherchait un colocataire et l'inconnu lui fit simplement remarquer par de simples déductions que c'était évident. Il parlait comme si il connaissait tout de tout le monde, comme si il s'était infiltré dans ses pensées et dans son histoire. Cela effrayait John tout en le fascinant, plus qu'il n'aurait aimé le dire.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout quoi ? L'interrogea l'homme prêt à sortir de la salle.

\- On vient de se rencontrer et on va visiter un appart ?

\- Y a un soucis ?

\- On ne sait rien l'un de l'autre, expliqua John légèrement excédé. Je ne sais pas où vous retrouver et je ne connais pas votre nom.

\- Je sais que vous êtes un médecin militaire blessé en Afghanistan, votre frère s'inquiète vous l'ignorez car vous le désapprouvez, peut-être à cause de son alcoolisme ou parce qu'il a abandonné sa femme. Votre psy croit que votre claudication est psychosomatique et elle a raison. Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant, non ?

John voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais il ne put que se mordre la joue sous le talent évident de l'homme. Il savait tout de lui.

\- Le nom est Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse est au 221B Baker Street, bonne journée.

La porte se referma sur ce Sherlock, les yeux de John transperçant le bois de la porte avec incompréhension. Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. Le nom résonna dans sa tête, le forçant à fermer les yeux alors qu'il entendait sa propre voix crier ce nom. Sherlock !

John s'ébroua en maudissant les impressions de déjà vu, il détestait avoir l'impression de louper quelque chose. C'était comme un refrain dans sa tête qui lui échappait, une chanson, une chanson ennuyeuse.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cette histoire vous a plus. Je sais que je ne suis pas cohérent par rapport à l'âge de John dans la série, mais étant une fanfiction je pense que je peux me permettre ce petit changement ;)

 _TJSC_


End file.
